


Ethical Conflict

by CharbroilLaFlamme



Series: A Way Out: Fragments of Story [6]
Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Choices, Conversations, Ethical Dilemmas, Family, Gen, Headcanon, Mild Language, Shooting Guns, Slight spoilers, Spoilers, gun use, talking about death, use of guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharbroilLaFlamme/pseuds/CharbroilLaFlamme
Summary: Leo talks with his business partner about the ethics of killing.





	Ethical Conflict

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!: This is set in headcanon, so its relation to canon is dubious at best!

Harvey reloaded his M16—a glossy new, untouched beauty—tapping the magazine into place.

Leo had his hands on the classic of classics—shotgun with a wood finish.

The two had gone out to the nearest shooting range, almost out in the sticks. Solitude. Among tons of abandoned, gutted out buildings and galvanised tin warehouses.

To Leo, it felt oddly homey.

Away from the hustle of city life, but still just civilised enough.

“So, Leo,” Harvey started, “You never really were on the side of the law, were you?”

Leo placed his gun down, “Honestly?”

“Yeah.”

“Well... no, I wasn’t.” He looked at the bruise-coloured horizon, reminiscing. “But Linda and me, we did what we had to.”

“You keep mentioning Linda.” Harvey said drably, as he set up a short series of bottles and cans for them to shoot at. “I’m talking about _you_ , here. And _only_ you.”

“We’re a package deal, Harv,” Leo said, “Either  _both_ of us or _nothing_.”

“Right, so as you were saying?”

“When we were old enough, we ran away, I got a job or two. Then we had our son.”

“Alex, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Thought so, you never stop talkin’ about him.”

“Hey.” Leo said, “Watch yourself, Harv.”

Harvey laughed.

 

* * *

 

After some time of marksman practice, Leo retrieved another gun. A rifle. _Remington_.

“I have another question, Leo.” Harvey said, putting another magazine into his clearly-favoured AK-47. He squinted at it, spotting a smudge.

“Yeah? Lay it on me.” Leo said, taking aim at one of the hanging sandbags.

“What do you think of killing people?”

“The fuck kinda question is that?” Leo said, lowering his rifle. He looked at Harvey, bewildered.

“Just answer me.” Harvey demanded, running a cloth over his gun, admiring the polish.

Leo had to think for a bit.

“Look, unless I _have_ to, I _won’t_.” Leo put the rifle down. “Why?”

“You’re going to have to someday.”

“Oh, you think so?” Leo said sceptically. “That’s a helluva claim.”

“Leo, it’s going to come down to the wire,” Harvey said, “Either you fire first or not at all,” He lifted the rifle up to watch the finish glint hypnotically in the sunset, “That is, unless you _want_ to leave little Alex fatherless because you couldn’t stick up for yourself.”

Leo took in a deep breath. “I won’t let it come to that. I wouldn’t leave my family behind.”

“You don’t get a choice, sometimes, Leo.” Harvey took aim at a green-tinted beer bottle. “And I _know_ you—you ain’t no pacifist.” He shot the bottle to shards. “It can happen in the blink of an eye.”

“Yeah, but still, there has to be another way.”

“Say there _isn’t_. Say they‘re holding your family ransom.”

Leo stared at the bolt of his rifle. “Then somebody’s dying.” He said simply, “There wouldn’t be enough left of ‘em to call a _body_.”

“See? Some things can’t be choices.”

“Yeah,” Leo set his gun on the ground, muzzle down, his hand on the stock as he leaned on it slightly, “But I still stand by it, Harvey,” Leo said, “I might not be a complete pacifist, like you said, but unless I have to, I won’t do it.” He looked at his weapon, “That’s just the way it is.”

“And that’s _you_ , but I prefer to get it over with. _Clean_...” Harvey rubbed his chin thoughtfully, “Well, so to speak.”

“So what if they had families? Kids of their own?”

“Don’t get soft with me, Leo.” Harvey rolled his eyes. “Let me tell you something, family won’t protect you. Family won’t save you. Nobody cares about family.” He aimed again. “And no matter how good you are to your family, you step a _toe_ outta line and they’ll squeal on you.”

Harvey focused, then dashed another bottle to pieces. “And if they _don’t_ —you can count yourself one of the lucky ones.”

“Right,” Leo said and pulled the gun up again in his arms. “You probably wouldn’t get it.” He levelled his gun to shoot a distant soda can clean off a broken window-sill. “But family’s family, Harvey.”

“Yes, it is, Leo. And as it stands, family’s _dangerous_.” Harvey said bluntly, “Where you see safety, others will see a tool to be used.”

He took aim, but looked to Leo briefly and stepped back instead, lowering his gun, “I admire your passion, Leo, I do.” Harvey said with a dry chuckle and returned the assault rifle to its spot in the trunk of their ride, “Let’s finish up here and we can get drinks after.”

“Sounds good.” But Leo stood for a while in place, gazing out at the trees and sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes!:
> 
> — Leo and Harvey had these sorts of talks a lot, through which the pair learned a lot about each other. Though Leo regrets later on talking about his family with him.
> 
> — Harvey’s family history is turbulent, to the point where he, in fact, dissociates himself from his own surname. He may have children or a spouse, but nobody would know.
> 
> — Leo dislikes killing without a proper reason, but his rage can get the best of him and he would beat someone within an inch of their life before he was stopped.
> 
> — Leo is family-oriented to a fault. To the point of clouding his own judgement.
> 
> — Harvey’s betrayal had indeed twisted Leo’s view of the world and made him jaded, and bitter. But being who he was, he still found himself all too trusting, and a touch optimistic, not that he’d admit to it to anyone.
> 
> — Harvey’s opinions on family are heavily negative, he is cold in regards to the topic.


End file.
